1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for processing an event signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology for processing a signal acquired from a sensor is required to identify an object, such as a face, a person, etc., or to recognize a change in an activity or a posture of the object, an illumination, etc. A frame image based sensor outputs signals associated with frames of consecutive images. In the case of detecting an activity using a color image sensor (CIS), a scheme of distinguishing a motionless background and a moving object by analyzing frames of consecutive images is employed. To process signals output from the frame image based sensor, additional operations for creating frames of consecutive images, processing each frame to detect an activity, measuring a change between frames, and maintaining a robust performance against various changes in a background and an illumination and sensor noise are being conducted. To secure a computing power for processing such operations, load of hardware, relatively high consumption power, and cost of a configuration device may increase.